


Phantasmagoria

by Emiline



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-typical swearing, F/M, No Cylon Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Phantasmagoria - a sequence of real or imaginary images like those seen in a dream.In an alternate universe where there are no Cylon attacks, a woman whom Bill Adama does not know keeps showing up in the edges of his world.





	1. Phantasmagoria

“You are deliberately misinterpreting what I’m saying, Carolanne!”

“Am I? You’re the one who can’t be bothered to go to his own son’s orchestra concert!”

Bill stood up abruptly, and turned to face his wife.

“Do you know how hard it was to get even this much leave?”

She snorted.

“Damn it! You think I enjoy missing out on my son’s life?”

“Of course not,” she spat bitterly. “But it’s always about you, isn’t it? Even this you’ve turned into part of the Great Bill Adama show.”

Furious, he refused to reply. He focused his attention on the scene before him. The fountain, spilling into the clear pool. Children laughing and shrieking. Passersby strolling casually down the boulevard. A woman, with brilliant red hair and a red dress, dabbling her feet in the water.

Carolanne’s voice snapped his attention back.

“Sometimes I wonder if you love that fracking job of yours more than you love us.”

Even as the words left her mouth, he could see her expression change to something resembling regret. It seemed to reach him over a great distance, distorted and weakened by the wall of ice that had sprung up spontaneously between them.

It was too painful, and for the second time he looked away. He saw the woman in the red dress draw her legs out of the water, and marveled that droplets of water, not icicles, fell, darkening the concrete.

“Bill—I—“ Carolanne whispered.

“I can’t come to Lee’s concert,” he said tightly, feeling suddenly old and weary. “Carolanne, you know that.”

Their gazes locked for a long moment. His wife swallowed and nodded weakly.

Something compelled him to look up, across the water. The woman in red had vanished, the only proof of her existence a fading blemish on the unrelenting slab.


	2. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chimera” is used here in the sense of “a thing that is hoped or wished for but in fact is illusory or impossible to achieve”.

Months after the terrible altercation with his wife, a phantom of the woman in red lingered at the edges of his thoughts, and haunted the dark halls he paced on sleepless nights when Carolanne’s voice rang clear and loud in his head. He did not care to speculate on this phantasm, or why her image was most vivid when his mind dredged up Carolanne’s words.

Bill refused to let either of them intrude on his thoughts tonight. 

He stared intently as a drop of condensation slid its way smoothly down the side of the glass and onto the ringed bar. The water slowly seeped into the half-varnished wood. One more imperfection on the marred surface. 

Saul was saying something.

“Hmm?” he muttered.

“I said,” Saul shouted over the cacophony, “are you gonna drink that or stare at it like a frakkin’ idiot?”

The woman in red flickered briefly before his eyes. He frowned.

“Got a lot on my mind.”

“No frack. That’s a double battlestar, the best godsdamned drink in the whole godsdamned universe and you’re staring right through it.”

“That damn ship’s the only thing you love—“, Carolanne’s voice berated him. He slammed his fist down. The glass wobbled dangerously.

Saul eyed him cautiously.

“Not that it’s any of my business, but are you going to see the wife?”

“No. I saw the boys today. Alone.”

“Ah. Well, it’s your call. “

“Last time, she accused me of loving the fleet more than my family.”

“So what, you trying to punish her by proving her right?” Saul asked.

“Godsdammit, stay the hell out of this!”

Saul held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Bill sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“You’re in a rough patch. But you’ll work this out.”

“I hope you’re right.”


	3. Intrusions of Reality

Out of years of habit, Bill rose early, washed his face, shaved and scrubbed his face again. Dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he fumbled for his glasses.

Saul had been wrong, he mused as he idly twisted the gold band on his left ring finger. Not that that was surprising, he thought uncharitably and immediately felt guilty. Saul was loyal, and a good friend. He was just a lousy judge when it came to matters of romance.

Two years after the divorce, Bill knew that it had been the right thing to do, even if it still hurt and he still loved Carolanne. But it was better for everyone this way.

He flipped on the television, and the coffee machine, and put a pot of water on the stove.

“President Adar has announced the members of his cabinet,” the voice intoned. “Secretary of State Andre Williamson. Mr. Williamson is a graduate of the University of Caprica City, and for the past five years has been the public relations manager between Caprica and Tauron…”

The water began to boil. Bill rummaged around and found the oatmeal. The coffee pot clicked off, and he poured himself a cup.

“…Dr. Baltar, one of the brightest minds of our generation. Dr. Baltar will continue with his research while he serves the President. Finally, the Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin. Ms. Roslin is a former schoolteacher and was the main force behind Adar’s educational policies during his terms as mayor.”

An image flashed on the screen and Bill dropped the coffee pot and his mug, both of which shattered on impact, spilling hot liquid over his pajama trousers and slippers.

He swore loudly and unimaginatively.

Though she was dressed in an unfortunate lavender suit, there was no mistaking Laura Roslin’s face.


End file.
